A Great Googenheist
A Great Googenheist is a two-part story that was published in Issue 29 of the Moshi Monsters Magazine. Characters *Elder Furi (narrator) *Scrumpy *Raffles *Simon Growl (name mention) *Zack Binspin (name mention) *Misty (name mention) *Crab *Twirly Tiddlycopters Story Part One Hello art lovers, Elder Furi here! You know I thought I'd seen it all, from goo-firing Glumponauts to big chiefs with tiny heads. So imagine my surprise when the Googenheim Art Gallery went missing the other day. That's right, the entire building vanished from Ooh La Lane, just like that! Talk about... A GREAT GOOGENHEIST This was definitely a job for the Super Moshis! When my caped crime-fighters arrived at Ooh La Lane, Scrumpy the Surreal Snooper was on the scene looking for evidence. Yes, I know he rides a pasta unicycle and wears meat shoes, but this wacky Moshling also happens to be a master detective. Before you could say 'What do you think of them apples?' Scrumpy had already helped the Super Moshis find several clues, including a locked sage. Strange, what kind of thief leaves a safe behind. Hmmm... As the Super Moshis pondered this riddle, a mysterious masked Moshling suddenly scampered past. Was this our culprit? With Scrumpy's help the Supers soon identified him as Raffles the Sneaky Tealeaf. This was all beginning to make sense... or was it? "Raffles can't be the thief," said Scrumpy. "I know he's a bit of a rascal but he always puts things back." The only thing to do was talk to Raffles in person and get to the bottom of this mystery. But where do you find a Sneaky Tealeaf? Well as luck would have it, high-trousered mogul Simon Growl was about to unveil a new masterpiece in his lavish mansion. Surely a naughty little Artie like Raffles would be unable to resist a peek? When the Super Moshis arrived at Simon's spectacular pad, gooperstar Zack Binspin was checking out the artwork, along with a cute little Moshling called Misty. But Raffles was nowhere to be seen. Hardly surprising because the so-called masterpiece was - wait or it - a statue of Simon Growl! Worse still, it was a fake. So that's why Raffles hadn't shown up. As the Super Moshis thought about their next move, Scrump suggested setting up a trap. Perhaps the Supers could entice Raffles by hiding under a dust cover and pretending to be a genuine statue. It sounded like a long shot but sure enough, just as our intrepid heroes were starting to get cramp, Raffles snuck in. BOO! The Sneaky TeaLeaf was cornered! Part Two Raffles confessed that he was trying to steal something in the Googenheim but said the whole building had vanished by the time he arrived. "How can I prove I'm innocent?" he asked. The Super Moshis decided he could start by helping them open the safe they had found on Ooh La Lane. Perhaps it contained a clue? Raffles cracked the lock in no time, but there were no Rox or priceless Moshi artifacts inside, just a holiday brochure for a place called Crabby Cove. How strange! The Super Moshis were running out of ideas, so off they went. Now remember when I said I thought I'd seen it all? Well I wish I'd been at Crabby Cove because you'll never guess what the Super Moshis saw when they arrived. Yes, it was the Googenheim Art Gallery! And it was sitting on the beach! But wait, there's more. A huge crab was peeking out underneath! No, I haven't had too much wobble-ade, I'm serious! Apparently the crab had outgrown its old shell and thought the Googenheim would make a nice new home. Bonkers, eh! Instead of forcing out from under the Googenheim (well, he was pretty big and had fearsome claws) the Super Moshis decided to try and persuade him to move into a nice tropical house they had spotted on the beach. But Moshi crabs can be pretty fussy and this pad needed a makeover, so the Super Moshis got to work decorating the place. It soon looked so goopendous the se;fish shellfish just couldn't resist and he scuttled away, leaving the Googenheim crab-free and ready to be returned to its rightful place on Ooh La Lane. As the Super Moshis celebrated another successful mission a squadron of Twirly Tiddlycopters flew in to airlift the Googenheim back to Monstro City. Horray! Raffles was so impressed he decided to try and mend his ways and hang out with the Super Moshis for more thrilling adventures - even though they couldn't guarantee any would be quite this strange. Who says museums are boring? Not me! Category:Stories